The present invention relates to a door handle unit suitable for use in an automobile which, when installed at a proper location of a door of the automobile, is adapted to release the door lock and to open or close the door.
A conventional outside handle for an automobile door is, as illustrated in FIG. 1 which is given by way of example, required to define a recess c at a suitable location of a door panel b so as to allow a handle a to protrude normally beyond the outer surface of the door panel b and to establish a clearance through which fingers may be inserted underneath the handle a.
The presence of the protrusion such as the door handle a and the recess c is accompanied by such drawbacks that the flow of air is disturbed upon high-speed travelling, thereby developing turbulence therein and thus increasing the air resistance to be encountered while driving and creating a cause for whistling noise as well as the appearance of an automobile is damaged by the incorporation of such prior art door handle units.